Jerec Ordin
The youngest Brother of Corellian Jedi Master Mace Halcyon Jerec Ordin is what many would call the bastard child of Vallis Santhe and Valik Halcyon. Born after the death of Mace’s biological mother Valik came to Lianna conducting a mission when he met Santhe and fell in love. Though never married Jerec came from the coupleing and was raised on Lianna. It would take Jerec leaving Lianna and joining the Imperial Academy before he discovered he had an older brother. Upon entering the Academy within a few weeks he met with Mace Halcyon and felt a kinship. Becoming close friends they supported each other survive while each being oblivious to the fact they were brothers. Out of Academy both were assigned to work on various ships moving quickly through the ranks by the time Mace reached Commander he then sat Jerec down explaining that he was a Jedi. With his father dead he felt it safe to give the name and upon naming his father Jerec was floored knowing that was the name of his father as well according to his mother. Mace would also reveal his goal was to track down the murderer of his father and Jerec would sign on. It would take some calls and and a few animated conversations from his mother that would make Jerec become cautious as she revealed she was aware his father was a Jedi. A state of shock took place and as pieces fell together they tracked down the person who was in charge of the execution of there father. A Commander named Klev. Violent and cruel he took extreme pleasure in the execution of there father having inured him It would be Jerec that confronted the Commander being a Lt he was ordered to execute a cleansing a small village. Refusing the order he would reveal his hand by revealing his parentage and strikeing Klev. An ensuing fight took place followed by a blaster discharge that ripped through Jerec’s shoulder. Using his good arm he disarmed and killed Klev before Mace could arrive to help. Disposing the body they put in action a plan to take off with two ships the Firestorm and the Relliance both Imperial Star Destroyers flown by crew’s loyal to the Mace and Jerec after careful plotting. Upon this daring plan and finding refuge to get there bearings Mace would depart to finish his Jedi trainning and leave command of the ships to Jerec. Unable to establish the funding to maintain both ships for an extended period of time Jerec made the logical decision to fullfill the roll of turncoat and came to the New Republic offering the captured star destroyers to there service. Stubborn and unwilling to conceed the path to Jerec gainning the rank of Admiral would have normally led to another person's court martial. Having kept his link to Sienar a secret as well he moved through the ranks assisted in defeating the man who had attacked Mace's master he found himself facing Admiral Damus commander of the famed Red Dagger Fleet. The Relliance and Firestorm came with Jerec to his new Command and continue to serve the fleet. It was revealed by Damus Jerec's own attitude had been what had caught his attention and now Red Dagger serves the New Republic as one of its largest standing fleets. It was through this fleet upon Damus giving up his command that Red Dagger Fleet would face off against the Empire's newest Death Star. It would be under Jerec's Command that Red Dagger Fleet would assist the evacuation of Coruscant with the help of Calabin and it would be through Red Dagger where Jerec would suffer injuries that would make him rethink his position of wanting a position of command. During the course of the defense of Coruscant Jerec's flagship was hit and led to the replacement of his right leg and right eye. All the new prostetics provided by Caliban and highly advanced. With the prostetics Jerec has learned he can intigrate with computer technology through ports and access information. He has sought out trainning from Mace to help learn control as he has learned the access of information can overwelm him to the point he gets nose bleeds and on occasion can pass out if not mentally prepared. Category:CEO Raith Sienar